We Met under this Scarlet Sky
by Kanata Yuko
Summary: Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, Alfred selalu melihat seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, sendiran, memandangi langit sore. Rasa penasaran membuatnya memperhatikannya setiap hari. Sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa orang itu. USUK, shounen-ai, fail humor. First fic. Review? :3


'_Sebelum membaca fic ini, ada baiknya menonton anime "Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou" ep. 1 terlebih dahulu, demi memahami cerita, terima kasih. – Kanata Yuko'_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Warning****s****: OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**We Met under this Scarlet Sky**

Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, Alfred F. Jones, seorang siswa Hetalia Gakuen, selalu melewati rute yang sama dengan sepedanya : jalan yang cukup banyak dilalui orang, melewati beberapa gang sampai akhirnya sampai ke jalan yang cukup sepi, lalu menyebrangi sungai yang sangat jernih. Dan setiap hari pula, dia menemukan seseorang yang selalu berbaring di atas rerumputan, di tepi sungai, sambil memandangi langit. Sendirian. Alfred bertanya-tanya, apa yang selalu dilakukannya di tempat seperti itu? Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, jadi sudah pasti dia satu sekolah dengannya. Dia tahu rambutnya pirang, tapi Alfred belum pernah melihat wajahnya, karena selama ini ia hanya bisa melihatnya seklias dari jalan.

Alfred sangat penasaran. Walaupun begitu, sekalipun belum pernah ia mencoba untuk bicara dengannya. Dia tampak sangat kesepian. Sampai suatu hari Alfred memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya.

Saat itu sudah sore hari. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini menjadi jingga kemerahan. Alfred lalu menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di dekat situ, dan menuruni lereng perlahan. Dari sisi kanan Alfred mendekatinya. Walau begitu, ia masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya. Angin bertiup cukup kencang, sampai-sampai menerbangkan dasi yang memang tidak terikat dengan benar di lehernya sehabis ganti baju untuk olah raga. Alfred kaget, dan berusaha untuk menangkap dasinya. Namun dasi itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan tetap melayang-layang di udara. Sampai anak itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap dasi yang terbang tepat di depannya.

"Ah…" Alfred terkejut saat anak itu memalingkan wajah, menoleh kearahnya. "… Arthur?"

"Alfred?" anak itu sama terkejutnya dengan Alfred. Mata hijaunya yang jernih memperlihatkan tatapan kebingungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Ti… Tidak ada, hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Rumahku dekat sini," jawab Alfred sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah diantara deretan rumah-rumah lainnya di seberang sungai, dengan agak gugup. Dia masih cukup kaget karena anak yang setiap hari dilihatnya melamun memandangi langit itu ternyata adalah Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS panutan siswa se-sekolah ini. "Ka, kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"… Bukan urusanmu," dia lalu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk dan membersihkan seragamnya. "Ini dasimu. Lain kali pakai dengan benar," Arthur mengulurkan tangannya, mengembalikan dasi Alfred.

"Terimakasih," jawab Alfred, dengan tatapan sedikit heran, lalu menerima dasi yang tadi terbang.

Suasana sempat hening sejenak, sebelum Arthur kembali bicara pada Alfred. "Kalau memang tidak ada perlu denganku, sebaiknya kau pulang saja," katanya, acuh tak acuh. Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit.

"Ah, maaf," kata Alfred, sambil bergegas kembali dan menaiki sepedanya. Sebelum pergi lebih jauh, ia kembali menoleh kearah cowok Inggris itu. "Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

"… Tidak. Aku masih mau di sini," dia menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Alfred.

Dan dengan sedikit kebingungan, Alfred kembali mengayuh sepedanya, lalu pulang.

**-oOo-**

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, Alfred menemui Francis, temannya, dan juga teman sekelas Arthur. Karena mereka beda kelas, Alfred hanya bisa menemuinya sesekali, terutama saat waktu istirahat.

Alfred bergegas menuju kelas Francis yang berada di lantai 2. Dibukanya pintu kelas, dan ia lihat Francis sedang bicara dengan (… Atau mungkin, menggoda?) siswi-siswi di kelasnya. Alfred lalu memanggilnya, dan dia menoleh.

"Ooi, Francis~ ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu~"

"Ah, Alfred? Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini. Tunggu sebentar, aku segera ke sana,"

Alfred menutup pintu, lalu menunggu Francis di koridor, bersandar ke dinding. Hari ini Arthur tidak ada di kelasnya. Dia tahu kalau Arthur sangat sibuk karena dia adalah ketua OSIS, tapi rasanya memang jarang sekali Alfred bertemu dengannya di sekolah. _Dia pergi kemana ya?_ Alfred membatin. Tak lama kemudian, Francis keluar dari kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan siang saja?" tanyanya.

Alfred mengangguk, dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

**-oOo-**

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kata Francis sambil meminum jusnya. Sesekali dia mengedipkan mata atau sekedar berlagak… emm… agak menyebalkan saat siswi-siswi melewati meja mereka.

"Hmm, yah… Sebenarnya," Alfred sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sambil mengunyah hamburger yang baru ia beli di kantin. "Aku ingin tau, Arthur, ketua OSIS kita yang keliatannya sinis itu, sebenarnya orang seperti apa, sih?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Francis menyemburkan jus yang sedang diminumnya.

Sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan jus dengan sapu tangan, dia berkata, "Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu…?"

Alfred mengangguk. Sesaat Francis tidak berkata apa-apa, dan mata birunya menatap mata biru Alfred, kebingungan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Alfred lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin, termasuk bahwa setiap hari Arthur berbaring di tepi sungai sambil menatap langit seorang diri. Francis hanya mengangguk saja. Alfred agak ragu. _Dia mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak, sih?_

"Jadi kau ingin tahu Arthur itu orangnya seperti apa, karena kau pikir kalau dia kesepian?"

"… Ya. Aku tahu kalau dia ketua OSIS yang… Oke, cukup baik, tapi kan lebih baik lagi kalau dia bersosialisasi lebih banyak lagi?"

"… Yah," Francis menghela nafas, memainkan sedotannya, lalu meminum jusnya. "Dari dulu dia memang begitu. Aku dan dia sudah saling mengenal dari dulu, tapi kami selalu bertengkar,"

"Hee…"

"Memang, dia agak sinis, dan mulutnya itu lho- tajem banget!" Francis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Walau begitu, dia sebenarnya cukup baik. Cuma gengsi doang. Bahasa kerennya sih… Apa tuh? Yang dibilang Kiku kemarin? Oh ya, _tsundere_!"

"Hee…"

"Lalu…" sekarang giliran Alfred yang melamun. Ia menatap lapangan yang ada di seberang sana, matanya tidak berkedip saat seseorang yang ditemuinya kemarin melintas : Arthur. Francis memasang tampang heran. _Dia mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak, sih?_

"Oi, Alfred," Francis berusaha mengalihkan pandangan cowok pirang berkacamata itu, tapi tidak digubris. "Alfred!"

"Ah," Alfred tersentak saat Francis menggenggam bahunya. "Maaf,"

"Kau ga apa-apa? Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku," tanya Francis dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"… Tidak apa-apa, kok," Alfred kembali menatap Francis, setelah bayangan orang yang dari tadi diperhatikannya mulai hilang di balik gedung. Alfred berdiri, lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "Terima kasih, Francis,"

-**oOo-**

Sepulang sekolah, Alfred berusaha untuk bergegas pulang. Sayangnya, ia kebagian tugas piket hari ini. Sebenarnya, Alfred sudah berusaha –sekuat tenaga malah– untuk kabur, tapi berhubung ketua kelasnya adalah Si-Taat-Peraturan Ludwig dari Jerman itu, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Alfred segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, atau lebih tepatnya mengerjakan dengan separuh hati dengan harapan agar cepat selesai, tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Ludwig yang sudah kesal dibuatnya. Di kepalanya hanya satu yang ia pikirkan : Arthur.

Alfred mengayuh sepedanya dengan terburu-buru, melalui jalan yang selalu dilewatinya, dengan rasa cemas kalau-kalau Arthur sudah pulang tanpa pergi ke tepi sungai itu dulu. Saat ia sampai, ia segera menyandarkan sepedanya pada pohon di dekat sana, menuruni tanjakan kecil dan menghela nafas lega. Arthur masih di sana.

Ia segera menghampirinya, lalu duduk di sebelah Arthur yang sedang berbaring, membaca buku. Arthur nyaris tidak menyadari kehadiran Alfred karena tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sampai Alfred berkata,

"Hei, Arthur,"

Arthur tersentak kaget. Ia kemudian bangun, menoleh ke samping kirinya. "Kau mengagetkanku saja, _bloody git_,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hening sejenak. Arthur lalu menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Membaca buku. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang membaca. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, kau berbaring di sini, menatap langit?"

Arthur menghela nafas. Ia lalu memasukkan buku yang sedang dibacanya kedalam tas. "Karena aku ingin menatap langit. Salah?"

Kali ini Alfred yang menghela nafas. Kenapa sih, ketua OSISnya ini tidak pernah mau bicara jujur, sekali saja?

"… Kau suka?"

"Apanya?" Arthur mengisyaratkan keheran di wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap cowok bermata biru di sebelahnya itu.

"Langit. Makanya kau memandangnya, kan?"

"… Mungkin," Arthur kembali berbaring di atas rumput. "Sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk berbaring di sini, sekedar untuk menatap langit. Saat aku melihat langit yang terbentang, sungai yang mengalir jernih, dan rerumputan yang terhampar… Suasana sunyi, tentram di sini…" Arthur mengarahnkan pandangannya ke atas, menuju langit. "Entah kenapa hatiku menjadi lebih tenang,"

Sadar akan apa yang telah dikatakannya, Arthur segera berkelit.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu! A, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di sini karena-"

"Sendirian?" Alfred menyela.

"Eh?" Arthur bangun, lalu menatap Alfred dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Kau selalu melakukannya sendirian?"

"… Ya." Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku lebih suka melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. Bekerja bersama-sama malah akan lebih merepotkan,"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Arthur tersentak. Mata hijaunya menatap mata biru Alfred. Hening sejenak.

"A… Apa maksudmu?"

"Habis, kalau kuperhatikan," Alfred merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, cahaya matahari sore yang hangat menyinarinya. "Kau selalu sendirian. Baik di sekolah, di kelas, saat jam istirahat… Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

Arthur masih memasang tatapan heran. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara seperti ini. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bertanya begitu padanya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikannya. Arthur lalu kembali berbaring, pandangannya mengarah pada sisi lain sungai.

"Aku memang selalu menyendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku kesepian," katanya. "Bukan berarti aku tidak suka bersama orang lain, tapi karena aku memang lebih _suka_ sendirian,"

"… Begitu?" Alfred menoleh kearahnya. "Aku malah tidak suka sendirian. Bukannya sendirian itu sepi, dan dingin?"

Jleb. Arthur tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"… Aku tidak punya banyak teman," akhirnya ia menjawab. "Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk sendirian saja,"

"Berarti kau tidak suka sendirian, kan?"

Arthur kembali tersentak. Matanya kini menatap mata Alfred.

"… A, apa maksudmu, _you bloody git_!" ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi, yang terlihat di mata Alfred bukanlah tatapan marah seorang Arthur Kirkland, melainkan wajah sedih yang baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"… Aku mau pulang," Arthur mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru, lalu bergegas pergi. Sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh, Alfred berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan padanya :

"Besok kau kesini lagi? Aku ingin menemanimu memandangi langit!"

Arthur terdiam sejenak. "… Terserah kau sajalah,"

Ia lalu bergegas pergi, dengan muka memerah. Alfred lalu tersenyum, mengambil sepedanya kembali dan pulang.

-**oOo-**

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Alfred (yang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk segera pulang dan menemui Arthur) pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan kemarin. Ia menyandarkan sepedanya pada pohon yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan menuruni bukit kecil itu, lalu duduk di atas rerumputan. _Hari ini Arthur belum datang ke sini ya_, pikirnya. Alfred sempat bertanya-tanya, ada apa? Tidak biasanya seorang perfeksionis sepert Arthur telat seperti ini. Apa hari ini dia tidak ke sini? Atau dia mampir dulu di suatu tempat?

Namun lamunanya berakhir saat sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Alfred!"

Yang dipanggil menengok ke arah suara. Saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya, Alfred tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya. Arthur lalu menuruni bukit kecil itu, dan duduk di sebelah Alfred.

"Maaf, tadi pekerjaanku banyak sekali," dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu di sekolah, baru ke sini,"

"Tidak masalah," Alfred pun berbaring di atas rumput. "Bagaimana tadi sekolahnya?"

"Menyebalkan," Arthur menoleh ke arah Alfred. "Hari ini pun aku bertengkar dengan si kodok mesum itu lagi,"

"Kodok mesum?" Alfred memandang Arthur dengan wajah bingung.

"Francis," jawabnya. "Francis Bonnefoy, teman sekelasku. Kau mengenalnya, kan?"

Alfred mengangguk.

"Kodok mesum itu… Selalu saja membuatku kesal," Arthur memasang wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa hari ini cukup memuaskan?"

"Yah… Cukup menyenangkan," jawab Alfred, sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu memandang langit senja yang kemerahan. "Langit memang indah ya,"

"Ya. Apalagi saat senja, matahari mulai terbenam. Warnanya jingga kemerahan, memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Benar-benar indah," Alfred bisa melihat ketulusan dari kata-kata itu. Ia lalu memandang wajah Arthur. Siapa sangka, wajah tampannya itu kini dihiasi senyuman tulus. Dia seperti sudah melupakan masalah-masalah yang tadi ia hadapi di sekolah. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat senyuman tulus dari seorang Arthur Kirkland.

Dan sejak saat itu, Alfred bertekad untuk membuat Arthur tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Ia ingin melihat senyuman tulus itu lagi.

**-oOo-**

Hari demi hari, sepulang sekolah, selalu mereka lalui seperti itu. Memandangi langit, berbagi cerita satu sama lain, atau sekedar saling sindir. Namun sindiran yang mereka layangkan tidak mengandung niat buruk. Dan mereka sepertinya menikmatinya.

Menghabiskan waktu seperti itu tiap hari memang membuat mereka makin akrab. Kini Arthur tidak lagi menganggap Alfred orang asing, seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di tepi sungai ini. Arthur mulai lebih terbuka pada Alfred; ia mulai menceritakan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah, hal-hal kecil tentang dirnya sendiri dan juga keluarganya. Juga tentang hobinya dan obsesi anehnya pada hal-hal berbau supernatural dan fantasi.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Alfred senang. Ia senang melihat Arthur mulai bersosialisasi. Setiap hari mereka bertukar cerita. Namun terkadang Arthur sengaja menceritakan cerita-cerita horor (karena dia tahu kalau Alfred takut pada hantu) untuk menakut-nakuti Alfred. Melihat wajah Alfred yang ketakutan, Arthur tertawa, dengan tulus, menurut Alfred, dan baginya itu merupakan suatu hal yang langka.

Tanpa terasa, sudah satu bulan berlalu. Memandang langit sore bersama sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin bagi mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, kegiatan memandang langit sepulang sekolah menjadi suatu hal yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Alfred tidak sabar untuk menunggu bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa-gesa agar bisa sampai ke tepi sungai itu sesegera mungkin dan bertemu dengan Arthur. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Arthur tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS dan buru-buru meninggalkan sekolah untuk pergi ke tepi sungai itu dan bertemu Alfred. Kegiatan itu sudah seperti halnya kebutuhan bagi mereka.

Kedekatan mereka ini terkadang membuat Alfred merasakan hal yang berbeda. Perasaan itu bukan hanya perasaan sebatas rasa persahabatan; ini lebih dari itu. Perasaan ingin memiliki. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Awalnya Alfred sendiri tidak yakin, dan menganggapnya hanya rasa sayang pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyadari kalau perasaan itu adalah cinta.

Ya. Dia jatuh cinta pada Arthur.

-**oOo-**

Setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Arthur, Alfred menjadi agak canggung saat bertemu Arthur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi perasaannya. Ia tahu kalau rasa cintanya pada Arthur itu menyimpang – dia tak seharusnya begitu- tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cinta itu datang secara tidak sengaja. _It's too late_- Alfred sudah terlanjur mencintai Arthur. Itulah faktanya.

Alfred menyimpan perasaan itu. Ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Ia takut kalau Arthur tidak balik mencintainya. Ia takut persahabatannya dengan Arthur akan hancur. Tapi, dia tidak mau menyimpan perasaan itu selamanya. Arthur harus tau. Suatu hari nanti.

Setiap hari jadi suatu hal yang cukup menyiksa Alfred. Dia jadi tidak menikmati memandangi langit dan bercerita dengan Arthur seperti biasanya. Perasaannya kacau. Ia menjadi agak canggung saat berdekatan dengan Arthur, saat berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat memandang langit atau mendengarkan cerita Arthur. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan. _Apakah Arthu jugar mencintaiku? Ataukah ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa? _Hal-hal seperti itu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia takut mengetahui jawabannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya; dia tak mungkin memendamnya selamanya, namun di sisi lain ia tak mau merusak persahabatan mereka. Ia bingung. Jalan mana yang sebaiknya ia ambil?

-**oOo-**

Hari ini pun, Arthur dan Alfred berbaring di tepi sungai, memandang langit. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Hening. Keduanya tak bica

"… Arthur," Alfred memulai pembicaraan.

Arthur menoleh pada Alfred. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau suka langit senja?"

"Hmm…" Arthur diam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada langit. "Mungkin karena langit senja dapat menenangkanku,"

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak ada," Arthur sedikit kebingungan. "Memang kenapa? Apa alasanmu menyukai langit senja?"

"Karena langit senja itu seperti dirimu,"

"Hah?" Arthur bertambah bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Alfred tersenyum. Ia lalu memandang wajah Arthur yang kebingungan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Melihatlah membelakangi matahari,"

Arthur menuruti perkataan Alfred. Ia lalu menghadap ke arah berlawanan, membelakangi matahari. Ia tidak melihat apapun di langit. Hanya ada perpaduan antara warna biru dan violet. "Lalu? Tidak ada apa-apa kok,"

Melihat reaksi Arthur, Alfred hanya bisa melebarkan senyumnya. Ia lalu berkata, "Sekarang berbaliklah lagi, menghadap matahari,"

Arthur membalikkan badannya, menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam. Cahaya keemasan yang dipancarkan sangat indah. Warna jingga kemerahan seperti cat yang tertumpah, namun membentuk suatu keselarasan yang sangat cantik, dan awan putih menutupi sebagian matahari, seolah turut mengantarkannya. Arthur hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" Arthur hanya menggeleng. Alfred kembali tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Saat kita melihat langit senja dari satu sisi, hanya perpaduan warna biru dan violet yang akan terlihat. Namun saat kita menghadap ke sisi yang lain, kita akan melihat cahaya keemasan yang selaras dengan jingga kemerahan. Warna yang benar-benar hangat,"

Alfred kembali menatap Arthur, matanya yang biru menatap lekat mata hijau Arthur.

"Itulah alasanku menyukai langit senja. Warnanya berubah, tergantung dari sudut mana kita melihatnya. Kau juga begitu. Dari luar kau memang tampak dingin, sinis, dan menyebalkan. Namun jika kita lihat dari sisi yang lain, kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Memancarkan cahaya dan kehangatan. Seperti langit senja,"

Wajah Arthur memerah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alfred. "A-Apa maksudmu? Ja, jangan bercanda seperti itu, _bloody git_,"

Alfred hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ia lalu memandang Arthur.

_Tapi aku serius_.

**-oOo-**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Alfred membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya dalam tas, lalu pergi ke tempat parkir sepeda secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak mau kehilangan sedetik pun waktunya untuk bersama Arthur. Setelah lolos dari Ludwig – dengan beribu-ribu alasan baik yang logis maupun tak logis – untuk tidak piket, ia bergegas pergi tanpa membuang waktu. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia sampai menjatuhkan beberapa buku, karena ia tidak menyeleting tasnya dengan benar.

_Sial__an_, pikirnya. Ia pun segera berbalik, membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan di depan tangga. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa benar-benar harus?"

_Arthur? Dia tidak di ruang OSIS?_

"Ya. Karena itu, kau harus ikut aku belanja," Alfred juga mendengar suara wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke toko dekat stasiun,"

"Merepotkan saja," Arthur – dan gadis yang tidak dikenal Alfred itu, sedang menuruni tangga. _Siapa cewek itu_? _Bukannya toko dekat stasiun itu hanya menjual baju-baju wanita_? Pikir Alfred.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi…" kata gadis cantik berambut coklat yang dikuncir 2 dengan pita itu. "Untuk kali ini saja, temani aku. Ya? Kumohon, Arthur!"

_Apa?! Jadi mereka mau kencan?! Arthur, bagaimana dengan–_

"Hah… Baiklah, aku mengerti," Arthur menghela nafas. "Akan kutemani, kau duluan saja. Tasku masih di ruang OSIS,"

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu di pintu gerbang, ya!" dengan wajah ceria, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Arthur. Tanpa menyadari kalau Alfred berdiri di dekat situ, dan mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka. Setelah gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya, Alfred hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Arthur lebih memilih untuk menemani gadis itu berbelanja, daripada memandangi langit bersamanya. Tak lama kemudian ia menerima SMS dari Arthur.

'_Maaf Alfred, hari ini aku tidak bisa pergi untuk memandangi langit bersamamu. Aku ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Tidak masalah, kan? – Arthur Kirkland'_

Alfred mengirimkan pesan bertuliskan "Tak masalah. Kita pergi lain kali saja", namun jauh di dalam hatinya…

_Tentu saja itu masalah_.

**-oOo-**

Malamnya Alfred tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus menerus memikirkan gadis yang tadi bersama Arthur. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Kencan? Beli baju? Alfred tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari gadis itu. Ia merasa kesal, sangat kesal – cemburu. Padahal ia tahu kalau Arthur bukan miliknya. Sudah sewajarnya ia mencintai gadis seusianya, berkencan, dan berpacaran dengan gadis itu – bukan dengannya. Ya. Bukan dengannya.

Ia merasa sangat kesal, kecewa, sedih – suatu perasaan yang sulit digambarkan. Hatinya serasa hancur saat melihat mereka berdua. Seolah api kecemburuan sudah membakar dirinya.

Sampai ponselnya bergetar. Ada SMS.

'_Alfred-san, bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita? __Kaya ilmiah biologi tentang "Mengapa Air Jeruk Lemon Dapat Digunakan Untuk Menghilangkan Bau Amis Pada Ikan". __Guru bilang harus dikumpulkan besok. Apa saya boleh berkunjung ke rumah Alfred-san sekarang untuk mengerjakannya bersama? _

_Oh ya, DVD yang Alfred-san minta carikan waktu itu sudah saya dapatkan. Bagaimana kalau saya kesana sekalian memberikan DVD nya? – Honda Kiku'_

Alfred berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, mereka belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan guru mereka. Kiku juga sudah mendapatkan DVD yang sudah lama Alfred cari, kenapa tidak? Sekalian melupakan masalahnya dengan Arthur.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Alfred segera mengetikkan balasannya.

'_Boleh saja. Cepat ke sini ya! Aku penasaran sekali dengan DVD itu! Kita sekalian tonton bersama saja, setelah menyelesaikan tugas! Pasti menyenangkan menontonnya bersama! :D – Alfred F. Jones'_

**-oOo-**

Lima belas menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Alfred segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ternyata Kiku. Seperti yang dikatakannya, ia datang dengan membawa DVD yang Alfred minta.

"Selamat malam, Alfred-san. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini," Kiku berkata dengan sopan.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku juga hampir lupa (bukan hampir lagi, emang udah lupa malahan) kalau kita punya tugas kelompok," Alfred mempersilahkan Kiku masuk. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Mau kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Kiku duduk di salah satu kursi. "Oh ya, Alfred-san. Saya sudah mengerjakan bagian pendahuluan, jadi kita hanya perlu mengerjakan bagian isi dan kesimpulan. Saya juga sudah bawa kamera untuk dokumentasi karya ilmiah kita,"

"Ah, bagus, Kiku! Ayo cepat kita kerjakan tugas karya ilmiah _yang merepotkan_ ini! Setelah itu kita nonton di kamarku!" Alfred terlihat bersemangat. Sangat bersemangat. Untuk menonton DVD tentunya. Memang untuk apa lagi?

Kiku mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka lalu mengerjakan tugas dengan _sangat_ cepat – sampai mereka tidak peduli dengan hasilnya. _Yang penting mengerjakan_! Begitu pikir mereka.

"Aaaah! Akhirnya selesai~!" Alfred merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Ya, senang sekali bisa selesai," kata Kiku.

"Benar-benar penelitian yang menarik! Ternyata lemon bisa berfungsi seperti itu juga ya!"

Kiku memberikan pandangan _semua-orang-tahu-itu_ pada Alfred. "Tapi hanya saya yang mengerjakan hampir semua penelitiannya…"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu pikirkan hal-hal detail!" jawab Alfred dengan santai. Kiku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku teman sekelompoknya ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kiku, bukannya kau bilang DVD ini sangat sulit dicari? Kok bisa dapet sih? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Alfred memberikan wajah penasaran, sambil mengambil DVD yang diletakkan di meja.

"Ah, saya beli DVD ini di Akihabara. Kebetulan pas lagi libur puasa, saya pulang kampung . Saya tidak bisa menemukannya di toko manapun di sekitar sini. Makanya saya pikir, sebaiknya saya membelinya di Jepang saja. Tenang, ada subtitle-nya kok,"

"…" Aflred pun speechless saat mendengar perjuangan Kiku untuk mendapatkan hati, eh, DVD yang Alfred minta itu.

Segera setelah mereka menyelesaikan tugas – yang entah bagaimana selesai dengan sangat cepat itu – mereka segera bergegas ke kamar Alfred, menutup pintu, memasukkan DVD ke DVD player dan menontonnya dengan penuh semangat. DVD yang sangat Alfred nanti-nantikan itu ternyata adalah DVD anime…

Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou.

Dan trio Tadakuni, Hidenori dan Yoshitake itu ternyata sukses membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tawa mereka yang telah menggema seantero bumi terdengar oleh Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas, kakak beradik teman Alfred dan Kiku yang sekarang tengah mudik lebaran ke Italia, yang jaraknya beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya. Lumayanlah, pulang kampung dan bersilaturahmi dengan keluarga setelah lama tinggal di asrama.

Oke, yang tadi itu OOT.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Hidenori kurang kerjaan banget sih!" Alfred tertawa tebahak-bahak, lalu mengapus air matanya. Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena terlalu banyak ketawa. Aneh kalau ada orang yang nangis pas nonton anime komedi itu, kalau bukan karena saking lucunya.

"Benar sekali, Alfred-san," Kiku tetap _stay _cool, padahal dalam hati ia juga menahan tawanya. Tapi entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

Tak terasa sudah jam 10 malam. Alfred dan kiku masih lemas karena tadi terlalu banyak tertawa, sampai-sampai perut mereka sakit. Mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 3 jam menonton anime itu. Kiku pun hendak pulang saat tangannya digenggam oleh Alfred.

"Ada apa, Alfred-san? Sudah malam, saya harus segera pulang. DVDnya akan saya pinjamkan, kita bisa menontonnya lain ka–"

"Bu, bukan. Bukan soal itu," melihat wajah ragu-ragu Alfred, Kiku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. "Em… Sebenarnya tidak pengting sih, tapi… Kiku, apa kau tahu siapa nama gadis yang bersama Arthur tadi siang?"

Kiku yang awalnya tampak agak bingung, menjawab "Memangnya kenapa, Alfred-san?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma pengen tahu doang, kok,"

Kiku diam sejenak. "Maaf, saya tidak tahu namanya,"

"Oh, begitu. Terima ka–"

"Cemburu?"

Belum sempat Alfred menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kiku memotongnya dengan pertanyaan tajam. Pertanyaan Kiku yang singkat, namun tepat sasaran itu sukses membuat Alfred kaget. Kiku yang melihat reaksi Alfred itu dapat menarik kesimpulan dengan mudah. "Alfred-san suka pada Arthur-san, kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Alfred tidak mampu menjawab. Setelah cukup tenang (emang seberapa _shock_nya dia denger pertanyaan Kiku?), akhirnya Alfred menjawab dengan pertanyaan, "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sudah sejak lama," Kiku menjawab dengan tenang. "Caramu memandang Arthur-san berbeda. Lagipula, sepertinya kalian memang sudah sangat dekat,"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang hobinya '_reading the atmosphere_', Kiku memang hebat. Kemampuannya untuk menganalisa situasi (atau lebih tepatnya men-_stalk _orang?) itu memang tiada duanya. Alfred sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Akhirnya ia menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Kiku, termasuk tentang gadis yang bersama Arthur itu.

Mendengar cerita Alfred, Kiku hanya tersenyum, senyum penuh arti. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Alfred sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, Alfred-san. Jangan khawatir,"

Kiku lalu pulang dan meninggalkan Alfred yang masih kebingungan karena tidak mengerti maksud senyuman Kiku yang penuh arti dan kata-katanya itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, cukup jauh sampai Alfred tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, Kiku mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan diam-diam menelepon seseorang yang cukup… Berbahaya. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi niat… Bejat. Masih senyum-senyum gak jelas sendiri, sampai di liatin sama pejalan kaki di jalan yang udah sepi itu. Sesaat kemudian teleponnya diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Halo, Elizaveta-san? Ya, ini saya, Honda Kiku. Tentang dugaan kita sebelumnya… Ternyata memang tepat. Eh? Iya. Saya sudah mendapatkan konfirmasi langsung dari orangnya. Bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya? Oh, begitu? Baiklah. Ah? Iya, saya mengerti. Tolong beri tahu Francis-san juga. Oh, soal itu tolong serahkan pada saya. Kalau begitu, Elizaveta-san, selamat malam,"

-**oOo-**

Keesokan harinya, Alfred masih merasa cemburu, sampai-sampai pikirannya kosong. _Spacing out_. Ia jadi kehilangan semangatnya, kehilangan gairah hidup. Cuma gara-gara dia lihat Arthur sama cewek lain, efeknya sampai separah ini. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Arthur, sampai seperti ini.

Hari ini, berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak tergesa-gesa membereskan buku-bukunya setelah bel pulang berbunyi lalu bergegas pulang; malah sekarang ia seperti tidak ingin pulang. Bel sudah lama berbunyi namun buku-bukunya masih berantakan, kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja. Padahal biasanya dia sangat bersemangat, menanti-nantikan waktu melihat langit bersama Arthur.

Alfred melamun sekitar satu jam, sampai getar ponselnya mengacaukan lamunannya.

'_Kau dimana? – Arthur Kirkland_'

Alfred kaget, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia masih cemburu pada Arthur, namun di sisi lain ia sangat senang Arthur mau memperhatikannya dengan mengirim SMS saat Alfred terlambat pergi ke tepi sungai itu. Akhirnya ia membalas,

'_Masih di sekolah – Alfred F. Jones'_

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar lagi. Balasan dari Arthur.

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE, YOU BLOODY WANKER! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu! Cepat kesini, SEKARANG! – Arthur Kirkland'_

Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, mematuhi perintah dari orang yang dicintainya itu, dan cepat-cepat membereskan bukunya, lalu bergegas pergi.

-**oOo-**

Sejak kejadian itu, Alfred menjadi agak 'canggung'. Ia tidak tahu hubungan Arthur dan gadis itu. Walaupun begitu, ia malah _tidak ingin tahu_. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar pacar Arthur? Alfred tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup menerima kenyataan itu atau tidak.

Namun ia _harus _tahu. Demi kelangsungan, bukan, tapi _kejelasan_ hubungannya dengan Arthur.

Alfred baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke kelas Arthur untuk menemuinya, namun seseorang sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Alfred-san, bisa bicara sebentar?"

**-oOo-**

"Kau… Kalau tidak salah, adiknya Vash Zwingli dari kelas sebelah, kan?"

"Benar," gadis itu tampak kebingungan dan mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya dengan panik. "Ini… Sebagai tanda terima kasih dari kakak saya," gadis manis berpita biru yang sopan itu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus kado merah dengan pita. "Alfred-san sudah membantu kakak saya kemarin. Terima kasih banyak," gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

Alfred menerima bungkusan itu dengan senang hati. "Tidak masalah. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai Hero. Jika butuh bantuan lagi, bilang saja!" Dan ini dia, yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu dari tadi (siapa juga yang nunggu?) akhirnya Alfred memperlihatkan '_trademark grin'_ kebanggaannya.

Setelah membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang kedua kalinya, gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred – yang masih dengan senyum di wajahnya – bergegas kembali ke kelasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

… Dan tiga pasang mata milik makhluk-makhluk sesat yang telah disebutkan di atas itu pun juga tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

-**oOo-**

Akhirnya, setelah melalui pertimbangan yang matang (yang entah kenapa saya sebagai author pun meragukan pertimbangan yang _katanya_ 'matang' dari Alfred), dia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Arthur. Kemarin memang sempat ada gangguan, namun sekarang ia telah membulatkan tekadnya.

_Kali ini harus berhasil, Alfred. Harus kau tanyakan. Apapun jawabannya. Kau harus tahu perasaan Arthur yang sesungguhnya._

Ia lalu memberanikan diri untuk menemui Arthur di ruang OSIS. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk,"

Mendengar suara Arthur, Alfred pun masuk ke ruang OSIS. Ia sempat melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada orang. Hanya ada Arthur.

"Sendirian?"

Arthur mengangguk. "Yang lain sudah pulang. Aku masih punya pekerjaan untuk besok,"

"_Cewek itu juga_?"

"Ha?"

"Cewek yang waktu itu, yang rambutnya coklat itu. _Cewek yang kencan denganmu waktu itu_,"

"Hah?" Arthur semakin tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah kencan dengan sia–"

"Arthur-san," pintu ruang OSIS dibuka. "Mengenai laporan kemarin…"

Hening. Gadis berambut coklat dengan kuncir 2 yang disebutkan Alfred itu kini ada di hadapan mereka. Dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dihadiahi _death glare_ dari Alfred dan Arthur, walaupun dalam arti yang berbeda.

"A-ada apa, Arthur-san? Apa saya mengganggu?" gadis itu tampak kebingungan. "Ka, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ia lalu segera menutup pintu dan lari sejauh yang dia bisa, menyelamatkan diri; daripada ikut terlibat masalah antara 2 orang yang sedang… oke, bertengkar, itu.

"Tuh, kau lihat" Alfred menatap Arthur, duduk di atas meja rapat. "Dia yang kubicarakan. _Pacarmu_ itu,"

Arthur menatapnya balik dengan amarah, menahan emosinya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena marah. Saat Alfred hendak keluar dari ruang OSIS, langkahnya tertahan oleh kata-kata Arthur.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sontak, Alfred berbalik, menengok Arthur yang tertunduk. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau menerima kado dari cewek berambut pirang dengan pita biru di depan kelasmu, iya kan?"

Alfred tersentak kaget. "Darimana kau ta–"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?!" intonasi Arthur sedikit berubah. Marah, itu yang bisa dirasakan Alfred saat ini.

"Kau salah paham,"

"_Kau _juga salah paham,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Giliran Alfred yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, penuh emosi.

"Aku punya alasan," jawab Arthur, tenang.

"_Aku_ juga punya alasan,"

Suasana hening sejenak. Kedua orang ini, baik Arthur dan Alfred, terlalu dipenuhi emosi sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Mereka tenggelam dalam asumsi masing-masing, tanpa memikirkan pendapat lawan bicara mereka.

Diam. Arthur diam. Alfred pun diam. Sampai Arthur membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti,"

Arthur mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru, melewati Alfred yang masih terdiam, membuka pintu, lalu membantingnya. Alfred diam memandangnya. Seklias ia melihat mata Arthur yang memerah – menahan air matanya.

"_Kau_ yang tidak mengerti," jawab Alfred. Ia pun bergegas pergi. Karena ia tahu tempat yang di tuju Arthur. Di tepi sungai itu.

**-oOo-**

Disana, Arthur – berdiri ditempat ia biasanya berbaring, bersenda gurau, atau sekedar berbagi cerita dengan Alfred – yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Ada jarak diantara mereka. Hening. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara.

_Kau sudah keterlaluan, Alfred. Kau tidak seharusnya sekeras itu. Kau harus minta maaf pada Arthur._

Alfred melangkah maju, perlahan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan keadaan setelah mereka bersitegang di ruang OSIS tadi. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Arthur yang ada di depannya.

Angin berhembus kencang, seolah turut mengerti situasi tegang antara mereka berdua. Arthur lalu terduduk di atas rerumputan, namun Alfred tetap berdiri. Suasana masih tetap hening, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Semua diam.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah diikuti (oleh trio sesat yang terdiri atas Kiku, Francis, dan Elizaveta – siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?) sejak di ruang OSIS. Rupanya, atas perintah (yang tentu saja menyesatkan) dari Kiku, selama ini mereka telah men-'_stalk'_ Arthur dan Alfred. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa diam dan menonton dengan jantung berdebar-debar dibalik semak-semak yang ada di dekat situ, dengan harapan mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk-makhluk sesat itu. Tentu saja, dengan kamera di tangan dan _video recorder_ sudah dalam keadaan siap sedia. Kiku memang hebat. Pulang-pulang bikin doujin baru, ya!

… Dan suasana pun masih tetap hening.

_A… Awkward._

Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan kelima orang tersebut.

_A… Apa-apaan situasi ini?! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!_ Alfred bergumam dalam hati. Dan dia sedang mencari cara untuk '_break the ice_'.

… _Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang keren_, pikirnya. Ia menengok pada Arthur. Dan akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Arthur," katanya, memulai. Arthur menoleh, masih dengan wajah kesal.

"_Kyou_… _Kyou wa_… (hari ini)" Alfred menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Kyou wa kaze ga sawagashii na_..." (1)

Hening.

"… Hah?"

_GUBRAK_

Arthur speechless. Seolah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi didengarnya. Ia tidak salah dengarkan, pembaca?

Dan trio sesat itu pun ikutan speechless gara-gara Alfred yang ga bisa baca situasi. Memang dia sudah '_broke the ice_', tapi dengan cara yang bisa bikin orang yang paling ga tau anime sekalipun speechless. Apalagi orang yang udah nonton Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou.

_Alfred, kau sekali-kali 'read the atmosphere' dong! Aarghh, padahal momennya udah bagus begitu! _Francis hanya bisa membatin, meluapkan kekesalannya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia menghancurkan momen berharga ini!

_Kenapa Alfred-san malah mengulang kata-kata Hidenori yang muncul di episode anime yang kami tonton tadi malam? Memangnya dia tidak bisa baca… Eh, tunggu. Dia memang membacanya. Situasinya mirip sih, tapi kan ga segitunya juga sih… _Kiku yang juga speecless hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak menyangka DVD yang mereka tonton tadi malam mampu membawa bencana (?) seperti ini.

Sementara Elizaveta sudah "gubrak" saat denger kata-kata Alfred.

Dan… Bagai mana reaksi Arthur setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan Alfred ini?! *Author lebay deh*

"_De… Demo_… (tapi)" Arthur mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Dengan wajah merah, malu-malu, dia mengucapkannya juga.

"_Demo sukoshi, kono kaze, naiteimasu,_" (2)

"… _What_?"

Hening (lagi).

Kali ini giliran Alfred yang speecless. Dan trio sesat yang mengintip dari kejauhan itu pun sudah ga tau mau bereaksi gimana.

"Eh, Arthur-san?! Ternyata Arthur-san juga tahu anime i– UMPH!" Kiku, yang setengah menjerit, langsung dibungkam oleh Elizaveta sebelum suaranya terdengar oleh Arthur dan Alfred.

"Bukan di bagian itu kau seharusnya terkejut, Kiku… Yang membuat aku heran, bagaimana mereka bisa menghafalkan dialog dari anime komedi itu dengan sempurna begini?" Francis meletakkan tangannya di dahinya, ga tau harus berkomentar apa lagi pada dua makhluk itu.

Elizaveta (yang masih speechless juga) hanya berkata, "Dua orang itu memang benar-benar cocok," ia sempat diam sejenak. "… Dalam berbagai hal,"

Dan suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

Alfred (berinisiatif) untuk '_break the ice_' lagi, dan kali ini dia benar-benar '_read the atmosphere_'. Dia berjalan mendekati Arthur, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga mendekatinya.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _YOU BLOODY GIT_!" Arthur berusaha berontak, dengan muka yang merahnya sudah seperti buah cherry, namun perlawanannya itu berakhir saat Alfred memeluknya dengan lembut.

"_I love you, _Arthur," Alfred membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Arthur dengan sangat lembut. "Karena itu aku cemburu saat melihatmu dengan cewek lain. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai seseorang, makanya aku berpikir kalau kau mencintai gadis itu,"

(Tunggu, sejak kapan Alfred tahu kalau Arthur suka sama seseorang? Author juga tidak tahu)

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya. Ia pun membalikkan badan, bersiap untuk pergi. "Maafkan aku, Arthur,"

Namun langkahnya tertahan saat Arthur menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"_Baka_," katanya, dengan pipi yang masih – atau bahkan bertambah – merah. "Orang yang kusukai itu…"

"Itu kamu,"

Mata Alfred melebar. Wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Setengah tidak percaya, Alfred bermaksud mengkonfirmasi pernyataan Arthur sekali lagi. "Apa?"

"_Dakara_…" Arthur memeluk Alfred dari belakang. "Orang yang aku suka itu – itu kamu,"

Alfred speechless. Bukan karena Arthur melanjutkan dialog dari anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou tadi. Namun karena pernyataan Arthur bahwa _dia mencintai Alfred_.

"Lalu cewek berambut coklat itu–" Sebelum Alfred menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Arthur sudah keburu memotong kata-kata Alfred.

"Dia sekertaris OSIS, tahu," Arthur menghela nafas. "Kau salah paham, kami tidak kencan. Hanya mengurus pekerjaan OSIS,"

"Tapi tentang berbelanja di toko baju samping stasiun itu… "

Arthur hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Alfred. "_Baka_! Bukan toko baju di samping kiri stasiun yang kami tuju! Tapi, toko bahan-bahan bangunan di samping kanannya! Kau tahu, OSIS harus membeli beberapa keran untuk toilet pria karena kerannya dirusak oleh si Gilbert, karena menurutnya gak _awesome_, dan karena perbuatan jahatnya itu kami harus memperbaikinya secepatnya. Makanya kami pergi belanja!"

Alfred menghela nafas lega. Ternyata selama ini ia hanya salah paham. Melihat Arthur pergi belanja (walaupun ternyata mereka membeli keran) berdua saja dengan seorang wanita, Alfred langsung cemburu. Untung saja Arthur tidak benar-benar kencan dengan cewek itu!

"Yang jadi masalah itu kamu,"

Alfred menoleh pada Arthur, yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Alfred, seolah tidak mau melepasnya. "Siapa cewek berambut pirang yang memberimu hadiah?"

Dan Alfred tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" Arthur memasang muka kesal.

"Habis…" Akhirnya Alfred bisa berhenti tertawa. "Kau juga salah paham. Cewek berambut pirang itu adik dari Vash Zwingli, anak kelas sebelah. Waktu itu aku pernah membantunya, makanya adiknya memberikanku bingkisan sebagai rasa terima kasih,"

"Lagipula…" Alfred tersenyum manis pada Arthur. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain… Selain kau," Alfred menyentuh dagu Arthur dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah Arthur kembali memerah. "_Let me repeat this. I love you, Arthur Kirkland_,"

Hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Arthur membuka mulutnya sambil berbisik :

"_Damn, I love you too, you bloody git_,"

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Alfred merasa lebih bahagia daripada kata-kata Arthur barusan. Walau ia mengucapkannya dengan setengah berbisik, kata-kata itu terdengan sangat jelas di telinganya.

"Ma-Makanya…" Arthur membenamkan kepalanya di punggung cowok yang lebih muda, namun lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Alfred dari belakang. "Saat aku melihatmu diberi hadiah oleh cewek itu, aku berpikir bahwa orang yang kau sukai adalah dia. Apalagi kau menerimanya dengan wajah senang,"

Alfred segera berbalik, lalu kembali memeluk orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Arthur. Kini Arthur bisa merasakan setiap helaan nafas orang yang dicintainya itu. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah Arthur _semakin_ memerah lagi. "Karena aku sudah cukup mencintaimu saja,"

Dan…

**END.**

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib trio sesat yang sedari tadi menonton mereka?

Rupanya, karena mereka menjerit dan _nosebleed_ berjamaah, persembunyian mereka di balik semak-semak ketahuan oleh Arthur dan Alfred, dan alhasil, mereka diinterogasi selama 7 hari 7 malam oleh Arthur kita tercinta *halah*!

"… Lo bertiga pada ngapain, hah?" Arthur menatap tajam ketiga makhluk-makhluk sesat yang sudah tak berdaya, tak bisa kabur lagi, dengan tatapan yang sanggup bikin anak kecil, bahkan si Alfred yang berisik itu, diam seribu bahasa.

"Em… Sedang merekam pemandangan langka?" jawab Elizaveta, polos. Dia langsung dapat hadiah tabokan dari Arthur. Untung Arthur sudah menyingkirkan _frying-pan_ kebanggaan Elizaveta. Kalau tidak, pasti dia sudah bonyok duluan.

"Sampe mana lo rekam?" kata Arthur sambil men-_death glare_ Francis yang lagi megang _handycam_ Kiku.

"Sampai kalian berciu–"

Sebelum Francis sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah keburu di hajar Arthur. Jeritan Francis yang malang itu terdengar sampai ke luar angkasa, membuat Tony yang lagi naik pesawat ruang angkasa tersedak pas lagi minum _Coca Cola_. Lho, bukannya di sana kedap suara, ya? Author juga tidak tahu.

Sementara Alfred hanya bisa memasang wajah _speechless_ melihat orang yang disukainya ternyata bisa berbuat sebejat, eh, sekejam ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Arthur-san, kenapa Arthur-san bisa tahu anime "Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou"?" tanya Kiku, dengan hati-hati. Takut juga tuh, sama tabokan mautnya si Arthur.

"Ah, kebetulan dijual tukang DVD bajakan deket rumah," Arthur menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi ternyata aku suka," Arthur memalingkan wajahnya, supaya tidak ketahuan _blushing_ karena malu.

"… _Sou… Desu…. Ka_,"

Dan Kiku langsung tambah depresi begitu tahu kalau DVD anime yang ia cari dengan susah payah, sampai dia pulang kampung ke Jepang demi membeli DVD itu dijual (walau bajakan) di dekat rumah Arthur.

**END. Really.**

-**oOo-**

(1) _The wind is sure troubled today_; kata-kata Hidenori ke Literature Girl (dengan latar tempat, waktu, dan suasana yang sama persis) di Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou ep. 1. Karena kayaknya jadi ga keren kalau di translate *bilang aja ga tau mau men-translate-nya gimana*, jadi saya biarkan seperti itu.

(2) _But, this wind, is weeping a little bit_; balasan dari si Literature Girl. Ini juga bingung mau di saya translate gimana *author dibakar*

**Fyuuuh, akhirnya beres juga nih fic. Ngegantung? OOC? Banyak ketidakjelasan? Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena saya sebagai Author juga tidak tahu maksud dari tulisan saya sendiri. Maklumlah, saya ini orang baru, dan saya ga bisa nulis *apalagi romance* kayak begini. ****Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fic Hetalia, pertama kalinya saya nulis fic shounen ai, dan pertama kalinya saya nulis fic sepanjang ini.**

**Untuk tugas Alfred dan Kiku, itu beneran tugas biologi yang setia mengisi waktu liburan saya. Karya ilmiah. Oh God, what the hell. =3=**

**Dan, buat para readers, thanks for reading this fic! Kalau bisa, tolong di review, supaya saya tahu kekurangan saya dan akan saya perbaiki di masa mendatang. See you again! XD**


End file.
